


You'll understand (when you love someone)

by avengerskye



Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Izzie POV, Mention of Casey/Evan, Mention of Izzie/Nate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-13 04:30:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengerskye/pseuds/avengerskye
Summary: Izzie had a hard time to keep her feelings for Casey from growing. It's the first time she gets to feel so deeply about someone, and it scares her. The worst part is that Casey isn't even accessible, or is she?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 
> 
> So first, I want all of you to know that english is not my first language, so bear with me.  
> I hope you'll like this retelling of season two from Izzie's point of view. I might do a part two if you guys are interested. It would be my take on what will happen next. So let me know!
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this.

Izzie told herself she'd hate her. The coach told her she was good, she asked Izzie to make her feel welcome. But Izzie doesn't want her to feel welcome. Izzie just wants her to leave. So when she sees a girl looking lost in the school yard, she puts her best bitch face on and go talk to her. What Izzie didn't expect was that the girl would be so damn cute. Not only her looks, no, the way she rambles and the way she's all nervous too. At first Izzie can feel herself smile despite what she had said earlier. But she quickly compose herself. She tells the new girl some mean things, she doesn't call her by her name on purpose and she leaves her standing alone in the middle of the school yard. What Izzie hadn't expected was to feel so bad about it.

 

However she keeps the bitch attitude on. When the first track pratice comes around she glares at her, or she stares, she's not sure. Then you all start running, and Izzie has to admit it, Casey is fast. Izzie won't let her be better than her though, so she runs faster, but Casey keeps up. Then Izzie has an idea, she lets herself fall and accuses Casey tripping her. She looks so upset, Izzie almost regrets it. But then the coach says that neither of the girls can leave until they get along. Izzie has to call the babysitter to tell her she'll be coming home later and she can feel Casey's eyes on her. She asks Izzie if she has a kid and Izzie snorts. Come on, does she look that stupid? Then Casey tells her about Sam, and for the first time Izzie can't help but see her differently. You might be able to get along after all.

 

She's a good person, she's kind and she's caring. Izzie gets that pretty quickly and she feels bad for being such a bitch to her. She's friends with Nate, Izzie's 'boyfriend'. And she can't help but think that he seems kind of into her. She can't really blame him though. Izzie knows Casey has a boyfriend and that she loves him, so Izzie's not really worried. When she meets Evan, she gets it. He's cute and kind. Izzie knows the feeling in her stomach, but she'd never admit she's kinda jealous of Evan.

 

When her stupid step father throws a tantrum and she needs to talk to someone, Casey's the first person she thinks about. Not her friends from Clayton, not even her boyfriend. No, she thinks about Casey. And soon enough, she finds herself standing in front of the door of Casey's house. Izzie's crying and she's angry. She's glad that it's Casey who opens the door, this way she can simply bury her face into her neck. Casey quickly embraces her and Izzie feel so good. This crush is getting out of hand, and she's letting it. She tells Casey what happened, and the girl builds a blanket fort to try and keep Izzie's mind elsewhere. She's grateful for that, plus, she gets to be close to her in the blanket fort. But then, the doorbell rings, it's Nate. The three of them decide to watch a movie, but Izzie quickly falls asleep.

 

When Casey comes to tell Izzie Nate kissed her during the movie, she should be surprised, but she's not. You'd have to be blind not to see that he had a thing for Casey. Izzie's glad she told her, but she's also scared of what it all means. She could lose her, it would be so easy to lose her. The closer they get, the more hurful it would be. Maybe it would be better to just end it now. So when Nate denies it all and blames it on Casey, Izzie sees it as an excuse to cut Casey out of her life. Casey is hurt, Izzie can see it and it hurts her too.

 

Every day Izzie spent without her is a nightmare. She has to spend time with her old friends again, and with her cheating boyfriend. Because she knows that he's the one who kissed Casey. Shes knows Casey wouldn't cheat on Evan. So when Casey's mother calls her and invites her to Casey's birthday, Izzie jumps on the opportunity. Casey's dancing with Sam when she gets there. It's cute, the way she takes care of him. Izzie doesn't have time to think before the words get out of her mouth. Casey looks mortified and Izzie feels like a monster. She runs upstairs and Izzie just wants to follow her. And after a moment she does. Casey thinks Izzie is her mother or Evan, but when she sees her she almost looks relieved. Izzie apologizes and Casey forgives her. It feels like the weight of the world is being lift off Izzie's shoulders. Then she makse some stupid thing up and suddenly Casey's forehead is on hers and she's just so close. This time, it's hard to control herself. Izzie's eyes go from Casey's eyes to her lips and back to her eyes a couple of times. When she slightly leans in, Casey does too and Izzie's heart skips a beat. Then Casey's mother opens the door and they jump apart. When they both go downstairs, Casey kisses Evan deeply and Izzie feels like shit. After that, things are a little awkward between them.

 

But one night Casey calls her and she comes to pick Izzie up. They both get a drink and Casey parks the car in an empty parking lot. She doesn't really know what to say, or why Casey called her. Then Casey talks about Evan, and Izzie feels like screaming. She didn't need to know _that._ Casey tells you she loves him, the only thing Izzie finds herself saying is that she knows, but she just wished she didn't. But then Casey's saying something else, and it quickly caught Izzie's attention. Her heart beats loudly inside her chest, maybe her feelings are not completely one-sided. Maybe... When she reaches out for her hand, Casey lets you. That's the only confirmation Izzie needed. She only intertwine her pinky with Casey's at first, and Casey lets her. Izzie's not looking at her, she can't because she doesn't really know if she wants to see how Casey's reacting. After that, Izzie takes a deep breath and tell herself she just has to go for it. She takes Casey's hand in hers and soon enough Casey turns it, and their fingers intertwine. For the first time in a while, Izzie feels good and the situation feels just like Casey said, it feels right. It doesn't last long though. Casey's phone rings and Izzie forces herself not to look. From the corner of her eye, she can see Casey denying the call. The silence around them is deafening. It leaves her wondering what is gonna happen next.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, let's just pretend they still have school okay? Okay.
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy this.

 

Everything feels a little awkward between Casey and Izzie after the whole hand-holding-thing that happened in the car. They didn't talk. Izzie wanted to, but the words got stuck in her throat everytime she tried to open her mouth. So after what feels like an eternity, Casey drives Izzie home. They say goodnight and that's all. On Monday morning, when Izzie sees Casey in the halls of Clayton, she gives her an awkward wave before almost running to her class. She doesn't really know what's happening to her. Before Izzie knows, it's time for lunch. Izzie could just chicken out and sit with Nate, after all he's still officialy her boyfriend. But then she sees Casey sitting with the girls of their track team, and Izzie feels a rush of confidence go through her. She can do this. So she sits down at their table, right in front of Casey. For the first time since the other night, they look at each other in the eyes. They almost forget that they're not alone. One of the girls might have said something funny because everyone is laughing. Izzie breaks eye contact with Casey and joins in, even though she has no idea what she's laughing about. From the corner of her eyes, Izzie can see Casey's frustrated and it makes her feel uneasy.

 

Izzie's not surprised when Casey grabs her wrist after lunch and drags her out of school.

 

"Newton, where are you taking me?" Izzie tries to casually say.

 

"Don't Newton me." Casey replies. "We're going to my house, no ones home."

 

Izzie can't help but snort. "Moving a bit fast, aren't you?"

 

Casey rolls her eyes, but Izzie can see the hint of a smile on her lips.

 

"We need to talk Izzie."

 

Izzie swallows hard at that. Talk, she wasn't that good at talking. Running away from things that could hurt her was more her style. She follows Casey to her house without protesting though. Like the short haired girl said, there's no one in her house when they get there. They naturally move to Casey's room. Casey sits down on her bed, and Izzie sits down by her side. She sits not too far, but not too close. Casey doesn't look at her and Izzie feels the nervousness settling in her stomach. This is bad. Casey's gonna tell her they can't see each other anymore. She loves Evan, Izzie knows it. Izzie's thoughts are like a whirlwind inside her head.

 

"I broke up with Evan." Casey suddenly dropped.

 

Izzie's head turns immediately to look at the other girl. Casey fiddling with her fingers, she's definitely not looking at Izzie. She looks kind of sad, it's what Izzie can't help but notice.

 

"Why? You love him."

 

Casey looks up. Her eyes are full of incomprehension. She's wondering if Izzie's being serious.

 

"Because you... I mean... We..." Casey groans and let herself fall back on her bed. "Don't make me say it."

 

So Izzie doesn't. Pressuring Casey isn't something she wants to do. Izzie's softly bitting her lips and she thinks hard about her next move. Casey's not with Evan, but Izzie's technically still with Nate. Izzie knows how much Casey's hates cheaters, so Izzie has to be careful. She fecides to simply lay beside Casey. They're both laying on the bed and looking at the ceiling for a while. Izzie feels Casey shift and she can't help but to turn her head toward the other girl. She founds herself nose to nose with Casey. They're so close it makes Izzie's heart race. It's hard not to do anything stupid, like kissing Casey. So Izzie does the only thing she can think of. She puts her forehead against Casey's and closes her eyes. Being this close to the short haired girl feels good.

 

"I'll break up with Nate the next time I see him." Izzie whispers.

 

"Really?" Casey asks.

 

Her voice is kinda small, and Izzie's heart breaks when she hears it. She knows how shitty Casey must feel. Their connection had been so unnexpected. Izzie just wants to comfort Casey, to let her know that what she's feeling is mutual, but words were never her strong suit. She decides to just show Casey that she's not going anywhere. Izzie grabs Casey's sweatshirt and pulls her closer. Their whole bodies were touching now. Casey is startled by Izzie's move and her eyes widens. Izzie doesn't stop there though, she draps her arm around Casey's waist and just hold her. Then she says the only words that makes sense now.

 

"I'm all in Newton."

 

They stay in that same position for what feels like an eternity. Then Izzie has to go home. They reluctanly say goodbye. When Izzie gets home, she just wishes she could lock herself up in her room and think about Casey like a lovesick fool. But she knows she can't, so she cares for her siblings, but Casey's never far from her mind.

 

The next day, Izzie's first move is to find Nate. She just wants to break up with him already. He's a nice guy, but he cheated and she never really felt anything for him anyway. To say he's surprised would be a lie. He says something like 'okay' then tells her to have a great life. Izzie just rolls her eyes, guess he never felt much for her either. It's now time to find Casey. To tell her that Nate and her are done. But Casey's not at school that day. She's not at her locker that morning, nor at their table at lunch, and not even at the track practice. Izzie texts her. 1 time. 2 times. 10 times. No answer. Izzie's nervous, but she's mostly worried. Was Casey ignoring her? The day gets longer with every text unanswered. As soon as track practice is over, Izzie runs to Casey's house. Casey's mother opens the door, she looks surprised to see Izzie there.

 

"Izzie, hi." Elsa says.

 

"Hi, is Casey home?" Izzie rushes to say.

 

"I'm good thank you, how are you?"

 

Izzie's a bit annoyed that Elsa's picking on her manners, but she still gets over it.

 

"Sorry, I'm great thank you. Is Casey home?"

 

Before Elsa can reply, Sam appears from the kitchen.

 

"Hi Izzie. Casey has a cold. She is sleeping now. Would you like to feed Eddison with me?"

 

"A... a cold." All of Izzie's nerves go away. "Did she sleep all day?"

 

Sam seems to think for a second. "Yes, mostly." He says with a nod. "So, are coming to feed Eddison?"

 

Izzie sighs, relieved that Casey wasn't intentionaly ignoring her. "Yeah, I'll come with you."

 

"I'm not sure..." Elsa starts.

 

"I'm glad you know he is a tortoise. Not a lot of people know the difference."

 

Izzie takes that as an opportunity to get away from Casey's mother. She quickly follows Sam upstairs and to his room. She glances at Casey's closed door and she just wishes she could go and see if she's really sleeping, but she go to Sam's room with him. Izzie watches him, and a warm smile gets to her lips. He's almost as cute as Casey, just in a different way. After a moment, Izzie can't hold it in anymore.

 

"Hey Sam, do you think I could go see Casey?"

 

Sam frowns, clearly not understanding something. "Why would you want to do that? She's sleeping."

 

"Yeah I know, I just... Do you mind if I go?" Izzie asks again, not wanting to explain herself.

 

"Do what you want." Sam simply says with a shrug.

 

Izzie smiles before getting out of his room. She's about to open Casey's door when she gets a notification on her phone. Izzie opens it to find a text from Casey.

 

 

Izzie's smile softens. So Casey's awake then. Izzie knocks softly on Casey's bedroom door. She can hear Casey groan on the other end of the door.

 

"I don't need any more medicine mom."

 

Casey's voice is not like it usually is. It sounds hoarse. Izzie slowly opens the door and sticks her head through the gap she created.

 

"Izzie..." Casey says, surprised.

 

"Hi. Can I come in?"

 

"Ye..." Casey's answer is cut off by a cough.

 

Izzie swallows hard and gets into the room. "Are you sure you don't want any medicine?"

 

Casey sniffs. "I'm okay. I'm not that sick."

 

Izzie lifts an eyebrow. "Oh really? Sam said you slept all day. You just answered my texts, so I'm kinda believing him."

 

Casey smiled. "Maybe I was ignoring you."

 

Izzie narrowed her eyes. "You wouldn't."

 

Casey laughed a little, but a sneeze cut it off pretty quickly. Casey was in a bad state, it was obvious.

 

"Anyway, I was only checking up on you. I should go."

 

Casey sits up straighter. "But you just got here. Come on Izzie, stay for a bit. Sit with me."

 

Izzie heart softened at that, but she still gave Casey a strange look. Teasing Casey was just so entertaining.

 

"Your germs are everywhere. I'm not sitting on your bed."

 

Casey laughed and a look of pain crossed her face.

 

"Stop making me laugh." Casey says. "It hurts like a bitch."

 

Izzie starts to walk toward Casey's bed. "Fine"

 

She sits at Casey's side, but doesn't say anything. Casey's looking at her, she can feel it. Actually, Casey's look almost burns her. She hesitates before saying what she so desperatly wants to say.

 

"I broke up with Nate." Izzie blurted out.

 

Casey doesn't speak. Izzie does her best not to look at her, as much as she didn't want to know how Casey was reacting the other night, now she's dying to know. She soon does when Casey reaches for her hand and tugs on it.

 

"Lay down with me." Casey mostly asks.

 

Then Izzie doesn't fight the urge to look at the short haired girl. Casey looking at her with a certain sort of... love and it makes Izzie weak. So germs be damned, Izzie lies down and snuggles into Casey's side. It just feels so good to be this close to Casey.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'll write some other chapters. Tell me how you feel about this chapter maybe?
> 
> You can find me at newtongardner on tumblr. Come and say hi!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Izzie gets sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, I know it is. I'll make up for it next chapter, alright?

Okay, so Izzie does get sick just after Casey. They get stern look by their coach when they both get back at practice. As soon as the coach turn her back, Izzie and Casey share a look and can't help but laugh. Who would have thought that Izzie would get sick because she cuddled Casey? Surely not their track coach. After their little moment, they have to actually practice. Casey is top shape, but Izzie is still recovering from her cold and she has trouble keeping up with everyone. Casey teases her, of course she does. When they're done and Izzie still has trouble to catch her breath, Casey's a bit worried though.

 

"Izzie? You alright?"

 

"Ye-"

 

Izzie's attempt to reassure Casey is cut off when she faints. When the dark haired girl wakes up, she's in the infirmiry. Casey's there too, she's stiffly sitting on a chair by Izzie's side. She speaks up as soon as Izzie opens her eyes.

 

"She's awake!"

 

Before Izzie can place a word, the nurse comes in with a frown on her face. She places a hand on Izzie's forehead.

 

"What's wrong?" Izzie brings herself to ask.

 

"You're still sick, sweetheart. You should have stayed home for a day or two" The nurse gently said. "I tried to call your mother so she could get you, I got no answer."

 

Izzie scoffs, of course her mother hadn't answered.

 

"I'll take her home." Casey speaks up.

 

Both the nurse and Izzie turn to loop at the short haired girl. The nurse seems conflicted. Izzie gets the softest look on her face. Casey cared.

 

"Call my dad, he'll tell you it's alright." Casey says.

 

The nurse seems to think for a moment before she nods and get back inside her little office to call Casey's father. Izzie follows her before getting her eyes back on Casey.

 

"You don't have to do this. You'll miss class." Izzie manages to say.

 

Casey rolls her eyes. "Like I care."

 

Izzie smiles before sinking further on the infirmiry mattress. She was so tired. She's a bit surprised when Casey reaches out and take her hand, but she's happy though.

 

"Why didn't you stay home?"

 

Izzie doesn't look at Casey. "You know why."

 

"You could have called me." Casey says.

 

"I can't run to you everytime time something happens."

 

"Uh, yes, yes you can! I'm your... friend. No, screw that. We're more than friends. You can rely on me for everything okay? I won't let you down."

 

Izzie feels herself blush. She's so confident usually, but there's something about Casey that makes her feel just so... vulnerable.

 

"Okay." Is all Izzie allows herself to say.

 

Izzie squeezes Casey's hand to let her know that she got it, and that she accepted it. She got one of Casey's sweetest smiles in return. The one that's so small, but so genuine. Izzie loves that smile, it's her favorite. It makes her feel like she sees the real Casey, the one that not everyone gets to see. Not the cocky girl, or the teasing one, no, it's the vulnerable 16 year old.

 

They're both more than surprised when the nurse comes back with a loud sigh.

 

"I got your father on the phone Casey, he said it was alright with him. I'll write you both a note for your teachers. Izzie, you should stay here while Casey goes to give them."

 

"Right." Izzie says.

 

The nurse hands the papers to Casey, and the girl squeezes Izzie's hand one last time before getting out of the infirmiry.

 

"You have a good friend, kid. It's rare these days." The nurse softly said.

 

"Yeah, I know. Casey's something else."

 

*****

 

Izzie's not that surprised to see that Casey doesn't take her to her house. She knew Casey would take her to her home, and Izzie was glad about that. After all, she was in no shape to fight with her stupid step father. Casey took Izzie to her bedroom, both girls were glad that Eliza wasn't there. Izzie sinks into the covers of Casey's bed and closes her eyes.

 

"Hey..." Casey whispers. "Don't fall asleep just yet. I'll go get you some medicine."

 

Izzie let out a sound of approval, but she doesn't say anything. She would like to open her eyes, but they're just so heavy. She hears Casey get out of the room, just like she hears her come back a minute later.

 

"You asleep?"

 

"No." Izzie forces herself to say.

 

"Good. You should take this."

 

Izzie takes all the strengh she has left to sit up and take the medicine Casey had fetched for her. After that, she sinks back into the covers.

 

"Will you hold me while I sleep?" Izzie hears herself say.

 

If she wasn't so sick, Izzie would be kinda embarrassed about her request, but now she can't bring herself to care.

 

"Yeah." Casey answers.

 

Casey gets under the covers on Izzie's right side, so that now they are facing each other.Izzie scouts a little closer, and Casey gets the message. She gets closer and place her arm around Izzie's waist. With her hand on Izzie's lower back, she brings them impossibly closer. Izzie feels the butterflies in her stomach, this new proximity is definitely welcomed, as well as Casey's warmth.

 

"Sleep now." Casey says.

 

Then does something Izzie hadn't expected. She softly kisses Izzie's forehead. In that moment, Izzie's kind of sure about her feeling for Casey. She's falling in love.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there's any mistakes, I finished this really late last night and I wanted to post it this morning! Hope you'll enjoy :)

It's a week after the girls got sick when it happens. Casey and Izzie are having a movie night when the door bell rings. Izzie sees that Casey's surprised to see Evan standing there. He seems upset, and when he sees Izzie on the couch, he asks Casey if they can speak in private. Casey hesitates for a moment, but she still agrees. She goes to ask Izzie if it's alright with her. Izzie gives her her best fake smile and says there's no problem. Then Casey and Evan go up to Casey's room and Izzie feels sick.

 

So nothing really happened between Izzie and Casey. They cuddled, a lot, they held hands and there's been a few kisses on the forehead. Casey asked Izzie for time, she's still mourning her first real relationship, and Izzie's okay with that, of course she is. She's ready to give all the time and space that Casey needs. But seeing her go up in her bedroom with her ex-boyfriend is a hard thing to swallow. They're not even dating, so if something happens, it wouldn't be cheating, but somehow Izzie knows that it would feel way worse than when Nate cheated.

 

Izzie opens her phone to try and get her mind off of what was happening upstairs. It takes exactly 17 minutes for Casey and Evan to come back downstairs. Not that Izzie counted. Izzie tries to be subtle when she looks at them. Casey keeps a distance from Evan, they're not touching. They say goodnight and Evan's gone. When Casey closes the door, she takes a moment at the door. After a couple of seconds, she finally turns around and comes to sit by Izzie's side. Izzie feels uncomfortable, she's never seen Casey in that kind of state. She tries to get Casey's attention by pushing some of her hair behind her ear, and it works. Casey turns her head to look at Izzie and before Izzie can comprehend what's happening, Casey's lips are on hers. It's a chaste kiss, they don't move their lips. In the way Casey presses her lips to Izzie's, the dark haired girl knows what Casey's trying to tell her. Nothing happened between Evan and her. Casey wants to be with Izzie, she didn't change her mind. When they break the kiss, they stay close. Forehead still touching, just like the night of Casey's birthday when they almost kissed.

 

"I... I didn't want to worry you." Casey whispers.

 

"It's my fault. I have too much imagination."

 

Casey laugh quietly. "I'd have too much imagination too if you'd go inside your room with Nate."

 

"My relationship with Nate had nothing to do with your relationship with Evan. You had something strong, something real." Izzie's voice breaks when she says it. "I just had to come and wreck everything."

 

Casey moves away from Izzie, and she kind of looks mad.

 

"Don't say that. You're not responsible for my feelings for you. Stop trying to take everything on your shoulders, you don't have all the blame."

 

Izzie is shocked by Casey's words. Casey had a way to make her question herself. Then Izzie realized she didn't even ask how Casey was feeling after her talk with Evan.

 

"Are you okay, though?"

 

Casey avoided Izzie's eyes for a moment. She played with her own fingers and it looked like she was hesitating on what to say.

 

"I think I am. I mean... I'm sad that our relationship ended like it did. Evan will always be a part of my life though, he's so important to me. It just feels like the love I felt for him just morphed into a very strong friendship. I didn't realize it until I felt... well what I feel for you."

 

Izzie layed back into the couch and hesitated on asking her next question.

 

"And... how is he?"

 

Casey shook her head. "He doesn't understand. His feelings for me never changed, he's still in love with me. He wanted me to give him another chance, he said he'd be a better boyfriend." A tear ran down Casey's cheek. "I told him he didn't have to change a thing, he was the best boyfriend any girl could ask for. I wanted to tell him about you, but I thought it was way too soon. I don't want to hurt him anymore. He doesn't deserve any of this."

 

Izzie has to look away from Casey. She knows that Evan doesn't deserve any of this. From what she saw of Evan, Izzie can tell that he's a sweet guy. Izzie feels bad that he's heartbroken, but there's nothing she can do about it.

 

"Can we just... put the movie back?" Casey said while wiping the single tear that she allowed to run down her cheek. "I just want to think about something else. This was supposed to be our night."

 

Izzie smiles at that. _Their_ night. Sam was trying to have a sleepover at Zahid's again, and Casey's parents were both out. Izzie remembers how Casey had tried so hard to sound casual when she had asked Izzie to come to this night. Movie night she said. But it sounded strangely like a date to Izzie. Izzie wanted to say yes on the spot, but she knew she had her siblings to take care of. She had to arrange something to go at Casey's, but it was all worth it.

 

So they put the movie back on. But Izzie's mind is somewhere else. She keeps thinking back to what Casey had said earlier.

 

"When did you start having feelings for me?" Izzie blurted out.

 

Casey stops chewing her pop corn, and she's just frozen for a moment.

 

"What?"

 

Izzie rolls her eyes. "Come on Casey."

 

Izzie's use of Casey's real name seems to destabilize the girl. Casey finally swallows her pop corn and dares to look at Izzie.

 

"Are we really doing this? I mean... talking about our feelings and..."

 

"You don't want to?" Izzie brows furrow. "Isn't it, like, super important in a relationship?"

 

Casey straightens up on the couch when she realizes how serious that conversation is going to be. She looks kinda uncomfortable, and it makes Izzie feel bad.

 

"Sorry, I didn't want to push you or whatever." Izzie tries to dismiss her question.

 

Casey's fast to answer after that. "When you knew that Eddison was a tortoise and not a turtle. I don't know if I started to have feelings for you there, but it's when I realized you were not simply a friend to me."

 

Izzie doesn't know what to say. She remembers that day, of course she does. The part where she met Sam was one of the good parts of that day. The boy was so sweet, Izzie understands Casey's unconditional love for her brother. But why had Casey realized her feelings there?

 

"You were just... so kind, and helpful. I realized how smart you are, and kind, well I already said that, and you're beautiful. But I knew that since the day we met, but somehow you were even more beautiful that day. And please can you stop me from rambling?"

 

Izzie can't help but break into laughter after that. Casey reminds you of the first day you met her at Clayton. All nervous and rambling. Izzie can see that Casey's embarrassed, and if she could stop laughing, then maybe she could let her know that she had nothing to be embarrassed about. The first thing Izzie does when she finally stops laughing is taking Casey's hand in hers. It was her turn now.

 

"I wanted to hate you. I wanted to hate you so bad. But I couldn't. When you started to ramble on the first day, my first thought was that you were just _so_ cute. You see Newton, I started to fall for you the moment we met. You're the first person who makes me feel good, understood and real. I'm so grateful to you for that."

 

"Izzie... " Casey shakes her head.

 

To Izzie it looks like she doesn't know what to say. She's looking at her lap, and what Izzie doesn't see right away is that tears are running down Casey's cheeks. Izzie only realizes it when Casey's straightens herself and wipes her tears away. Izzie immediately thinks that she said something wrong. She's about to apologize, but Casey takes her hand in hers.

 

"Izzie, go on a date with me. A real one, not a... a movie night. I want to take you out. I don't want us to hide away. Would you... would you want that?"

 

Izzie smiles softly. Casey makes it so easy to fall for her.

 

"I want everything you're willing to give me."

 


End file.
